


Mary's Lament

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000, female protagonist; past tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-06
Updated: 2005-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remembering Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Lament

Most people seemed to forget Ian, but Troi never did. Whenever someone asked her if she was happy with not having any children, she wouldn't answer, but would think: I've had a son. He was only there for a short while, but that's all the more reason not to insult the memory. To remember.

Sometimes she looked at the stars, that depth of space that maintained its hypnotic allure even after it had been her life's background for decades, and thought about Ian. He was out there, somewhere. At those moments she knew, somehow, that he hadn't forgotten her either.


End file.
